Ray vs Haskell, un final alternativo
by xp2011
Summary: ¿Y si Ray no hubiera matado a Haskell?


**CSI Las Vegas es una creación de Anthony Zuiker para la cadena televisiva estadounidense CBS. La serie y sus personajes reconocibles son propiedad de los respectivos portadores de los derechos de autor. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Nessus, Nevada, Estados Unidos**

 **Mayo de 2011**

Ray había llegado a la vieja casa de Nate Haskell. Después de encontrar al papá de Nate muerto, encontró a su ex esposa Gloria amarrada a la pared. Cuando intentaba consolar a Gloria, Nate lo confrontó apuntándole con una pistola.

Oh, me conoces tan bien, Ray – dijo Nate – Excepto que conmigo son muchos golpes, muchos papás. Muchos, muchos.

Ray se dispuso a golpear a Nate pero éste lo detuvo. Mientras esto ocurría, Nick llegaba sigilosamente a la habitación.

Cuidado, me he vuelto muy bueno con esto – dijo Nate, en referencia a su pistola.

Suelta el arma, Haskell – dijo Nick mientras apuntaba a Nate con su pistola.

Oh, rayos – dijo Nate – Cuando solo quería…

Nate no terminó de hablar, pues en ese momento Ray le dio un golpe en la cara, que lo derribó.

Gracias, Nick – dijo Ray.

De nada – dijo Nick mientras guardaba su pistola.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Las Vegas, Nevada, Estados Unidos**

Horas más tarde, Brass y Catherine intentaban interrogar a Nate, sin éxito.

Es un mundo cruel, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Nate.

Catherine salió de la sala de interrogatorios y encontró a Hodges del otro lado del cristal.

Si buscas a Ray, él fue a buscar algo en su oficina – dijo Hodges.

En ese instante Ray apareció.

¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó Catherine.

Así es – dijo Ray mientras mostraba una cadena de oro con un medallón.

Hipnosis – aclaró Hodges.

Catherine quedó en shock.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Ray entró a la sala de interrogatorios.

Ray, te estaba esperando – dijo Nate.

Qué bueno – dijo Ray – Quiero mostrarte algo.

¿Ves esto? – dijo Ray mientras mostraba la cadena.

Es muy bonito – dijo Nate.

Mira fijamente el medallón – dijo Ray mientras aplicaba a la cadena un movimiento de péndulo – Síguelo con la mirada.

Bonito – dijo Nate.

Sientes mucho sueño, te pesan los párpados – dijo Ray.

Cuando cuente tres, dormirás – añadió Ray – 1, 2, 3.

En ese momento, Nate quedó dormido.

Ingenioso – dijo Brass.

Gracias – dijo Ray.

Estás bajo mi poder, Nate – dijo Ray a Nate – El capitán Brass y yo te haremos unas preguntas y contestarás con la verdad.

Y Nate comenzó a responder a las preguntas de Brass y Ray, confesando detalles de sus crímenes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del cristal…

¿De quién fue la idea? – preguntó Catherine.

Yo la sugerí – dijo Hodges – Pero no como algo serio.

Considerando que Haskell es evasivo, pensé que hipnotizarlo ahorraría molestias – dijo Hodges.

No será admisible en la corte, pero creo que nos llevará a más evidencia en su contra – dijo Catherine, en referencia a Nate – Gracias, Hodges.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Después de varios minutos, Brass y Ray consideraron que Nate había dicho lo que necesitaban saber.

Despiértalo – dijo Brass a Ray, en voz baja.

De acuerdo, Nate, cuando cuente tres, despertarás – dijo Ray – 1, 2, 3.

En ese momento, Nate despertó.

¿Qué me pasó? – dijo Nate, algo aturdido.

Digamos que exorcizaste tus demonios – dijo Brass.

Me hiciste hablar, Ray – dijo Nate, un poco molesto – Y sin saber qué gano a cambio.

Velo de este modo, Nate – dijo Ray – Evitarás la pena de muerte.

¡MALDITO! – gritó Nate, enojado.

Nate intentó atacar a Ray, pero Brass lo impidió.

¡ERES UN MALDITO, RAY! ¡MALDITO ENTRE LOS MALDITOS! – gritó Nate mientras era sometido por Brass y un oficial.

 **XXXXXXXX**

ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN! ¡TODOS ME LAS PAGARÁN! – gritó Nate mientras los oficiales se lo llevaban.

Adiós, Nate – dijo Ray – Que te diviertas en prisión.

ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, RAY. TÚ Y TODOS LOS DE TU CLASE LO PAGARÁN CARO. – gritó Nate mientras los oficiales lo conducían afuera – ¿ESCUCHASTE, RAY? TODOS PAGARÁN.

Nick, Sara y Greg oyeron el alboroto y vieron que a Nate se lo llevaban los oficiales.

Ese tipo está loco – dijo Nick.

¿Creen que seguirá fastidiándonos? – preguntó Sara.

Esperemos que no – respondió Greg – Por el bien de todos. Especialmente por el bien de Ray.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Unos minutos más tarde, en la oficina de Catherine…

¿Ya te sientes mejor, Ray? – preguntó Catherine.

Mucho mejor – dijo Ray – Este sujeto estaba interfiriendo con mi trabajo.

Me alegra saberlo – dijo Catherine – Ve a casa, Gloria te espera.

De acuerdo – dijo Ray mientras se iba – Buenas noches, Catherine.

Que descanses – dijo Catherine.

Y Catherine exhaló un suspiro de alivio.


End file.
